Wireless broadband networks provide user devices with prioritized access to radio resources for certain use cases. For example, in accordance with the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) standard, narrow band user devices may request prioritized allocation of radio resources by specifying mobile originating (mo)-Exception Data in a Radio Resource Control (RRC) Connection Request message transmitted from a user device to an evolved Node B (eNB). Network elements may then prioritize resource allocation based on the mo-Exception Data parameter being set in the RRC Connection Request message. However, frequent use of mo-Exception Data by user devices requesting prioritized access may prevent other user devices/equipment from accessing a wireless network. That is, with the increasing use of Internet of Things (IoT) devices (e.g., machine type communication (MTC) devices) that communicate over wireless networks, providing network access for all of the devices requesting both prioritized access and non-prioritized access has become difficult.